sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ονειροκρίτης
Ονειροκρίτης Dream Reader .]] *Aυτός που εξηγεί τα όνειρα. *τίτλος βιβλίου που περιέχει ερμηνεία για τα διάφορα όνειρα. Ονειροερμηνευτική Κινούμενη ανάμεσα στην θρησκεία και την μαγεία, την φιλοσοφία και την δεισιδαιμονία, την φυσική και την τεχνική μαντεία, η ονειροερμηνευτική ή η ονειροκριτική κατά την Ύστερη Αρχαιότητα παραμένει μια ευκρινώς καθορισμένη μαντική πρακτική. Αν και το κύρος της αμφισβητείται, η διάδοσή της είναι μεγάλη, και τείνει να παρακάμπτει τις φιλοσοφικές συζητήσεις για την αιτία και την προέλευση των ονείρων, να τηρεί τις αποστάσεις από ανταγωνιστικές μεθόδους μαντείας, και να επικεντρώνεται στις πρακτικές και τεχνικές πλευρές της πρόγνωσης του μέλλοντος μέσω των ονείρων. Ερμηνείες Ονείρων thumb|300px|[[Όνειρο.]] .]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Όνειρο.]] .]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Όνειρο.]] .]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Όνειρο.]] .]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Όνειρο.]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Όνειρο.]] .]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Όνειρο.]] .]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Όνειρο.]] .]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Όνειρο.]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Όνειρο.]] .]] .]] thumb|300px|[[Όνειρο.]] .]] .]] Η εμφάνιση στο ύπνο των εξής αντικειμένων σημαίνει: *Άβυσσος Αν δείτε ότι κοιτάζετε σε μιαν άβυσσο, σημαίνει ότι θα αντιμετωπίσετε απειλές κατάσχεσης ιδιοκτησίας, και ότι θα υπάρξουν φιλονικίες και κατηγορίες προσωπικής φύσεως, που θα σας δυσκολέψουν την αντιμετώπιση των προβλημάτων της ζωής. Για μια γυναίκα που ονειρεύτηκε πως κοίταζε σε άβυσσο, σημαίνει ότι θα φορτωθεί με ανεπιθύμητες φροντίδες. Αν δει πως πέφτει στην άβυσσο, η απογοήτευση της θα είναι πλήρης" αν όμως δει πως κατάφερε να την περάσει, ή να την αποφύγει, σημαίνει ότι θα αποκατασταθεί. *Άγαλμα Αν δείτε αγάλματα στον ύπνο σας, σημαίνει απομάκρυνση αγαπημένου προσώπου. Ακόμα σημαίνει έλλειψη ενεργητικότητας, που θα γίνει η αιτία να έχετε απογοητευτικά αποτελέσματα στις προσπάθειες σας. *Αγάπη Το να δείτε ότι αγαπάτε οτιδήποτε, σημαίνει ικανοποίηση με το περιβάλλον σας. Αν ονειρευτείτε ότι η αγάπη των άλλων σας γεμίζει με ευτυχία, σημαίνει επιτυχία και απελευθέρωση από τις φροντίδες της ζωής. Για τους συζύγους, αγάπη στ' όνειρο τους προλέγει μεγάλη ευτυχία και έξυπνα παιδιά που θα συντελέσουν στην ομορφιά της οικογένειας. Πατρική αγάπη στ' όνειρο σημαίνει συνεχή πρόοδο για την απόκτηση κοινωνικής θέσης και ευημερίας. *Αγγειοπλάστης Αν ονειρευτείτε αγγειοπλάστη, σημαίνει συνεχή εργασία με ικανοποιητικά αποτελέσματα. Για μια νέα γυναίκα που θα ονειρευτεί αγγειοπλάστη το όνειρο αυτό προλέγει ευχάριστες και επιτυχημένες συναλλαγές. *Αγγελία Αν δείτε πως δημοσιεύατε αγγελίες, σημαίνει ότι θα χρειαστεί να καταφύγετε σε σωματικό μόχθο για να βελτιώσετε την οικονομική σας κατάσταση, ή να φτιάξετε την περιουσία σας. Αν δείτε πως διαβάζατε αγγελίες, σημαίνει ότι οι εχθροί σας θα σας φτάσουν και θα σας νικήσουν στον ανταγωνισμό. *Άγγελος Αν δείτε στον ύπνο σας αγγέλους, είναι προμήνυμα ότι κάποιες επιδράσεις θα επιφέρουν διαταραχές στον ψυχικό σας κόσμο. Αυτές οι διαταραχές θα έχουν ως συνέπεια να αλλάξει η μοίρα σας. Αν το όνειρο είναι ασυνήθιστα ευχάριστο, θα ακούσετε νέα για την υγεία φίλων, και θα λάβετε μια κληρονομιά από άγνωστους συγγενείς. Αν το όνειρο ήρθε ως σημείο προειδοποίησης, εκείνος που το είδε μπορεί να περιμένει απειλές για κάποιο ερωτικό ή χρηματικό σκάνδαλο. Για τους κακούς ανθρώπους είναι ένα είδος υπόδειξης να μετανοήσουν" για τους καλούς είναι μια παρηγοριά. *Δάκρυ Αν ονειρευτείτε ότι κλαίτε, σημαίνει ότι κάτι καλό θα σου συμβεί και για υπόθεση που περιμένεις και αγχώνεσαι όλα θα πάνε καλά. Αν δείτε άλλους να κλαίνε, θα απαλλαγείς από βάσανα και στεναχώριες. *Δακτυλήθρα Αν δείτε στo όνειρο σας ότι χρησιμοποιείτε δαχτυλήθρα, θα πρέπει να ετοιμαστείτε για κακές ειδήσεις για τις οποίες θα στεναχωρεθείς πολύ. Αν είσαι άντρας και φοράς δακτυλήθρα θα κάνεις σχέση με γυναίκα επιπόλαια η οποία θα σε κοροϊδεύει. *Δάνειo Aν δείτε στον ύπνο σας ότι δανείζεστε χρήματα, είναι σημάδι χασούρας και πενιχρής υποστήριξης. Για έναν τραπεζίτη που θα ονειρευτεί ότι δανείζεται από μιαν άλλη τράπεζα, σημαίνει πως αν δε λάβει υπόψη του αυτή την προειδοποίηση, θα φτάσει σε κατάσταση κατάρρευσης. Αν κάποιος άλλος δανειστεί από σας, σημαίνει ότι σε περίπτωση ανάγκης θα σας προσφερθεί έγκαιρα βοήθεια. Αληθινοί φίλοι θα σας συμπαρασταθούν. Αν δείτε πως δανείζετε διάφορα αντικείμενα, προβλέπεται βελτίωση σε όλους τους τομείς. Αν δείτε πως αρνιέστε να δανείσετε οτιδήποτε, σημαίνει πως θα συνειδητοποιήσετε τα συμφέροντα σας και θα κερδίσετε την εμπιστοσύνη την φίλων σας. *Δαντέλα Αν είστε ερωτευμένος και ονειρευτείτε πως η αγαπημένη σας φοράει δαντέλες, είναι προμήνυμα πίστης στον έρωτα και προαγωγής. Αν μια γυναίκα ονειρευτεί ότι φοράει δαντέλες, σημαίνει ότι θα ικανοποιηθούν όλες της οι επιθυμίες και οι εραστές και θαυμαστές της θα υποταχθούν χωρίς όρους και απαιτήσεις. Το να δείτε πως αγοράζατε δαντέλες σημαίνει ότι θα διαπραγματευτείτε κάτι πολύ ακριβό, και ο πλούτος θα είναι ο καλύτερος φίλος σας. Αν δείτε πως πουλούσατε δαντέλες, σημαίνει ότι οι επιθυμίες σας θα ξεπεράσουν τις δυνατότητες σας. Για ένα νέο κορίτσι που θα ονειρευτεί ότι φτιάχνει δαντέλα, σημαίνει ωραίο και πλούσιο άνδρα. Αν δει ότι στολίζει το νυφικό της με δαντέλα, σημαίνει ότι θα έχει πολλούς εραστές αλλά όχι σύζυγο. *Δάσκαλος Αν ονειρευτείτε δάσκαλο, σημαίνει ότι σας ευχαριστεί η μάθηση και η προσπάθεια για βελτίωση του εαυτού σας. Αν δείτε ότι ο ίδιος είστε δάσκαλος, σημαίνει ότι έχετε πολλές πιθανότητες να φτάσετε τους στόχους σας και να επιτύχετε στα γράμματα. *Δάσος Αν ονειρευτείτε πως βρισκόσαστε σε ένα πυκνό δάσος, σημαίνει πως θα έχετε προβλήματα στις επιχειρήσεις και καυγάδες στην οικογένεια. Αν ονειρευτείτε ένα πλούσιο σε φύλλα και πρασινάδα δάσος, σημαίνει ευημερία και απολαύσεις. Για τους ανθρώπους των γραμμάτων, αυτό το όνειρο προλέγει φήμη και εκτίμηση από το κοινό. Αν το δάσος έχει πάρει φωτιά ή καίγετε σημαίνει ότι πρέπει να προσέχεις γιατί ότι κέρδισες θα το χάσεις πολύ εύκολα. Αν το δάσος έχει άγρια ζώα, έχεις πολλούς εχθρούς. Αν κόβεις ξύλα στο δάσος θα σου παρουσιαστεί μια ευκαιρία στη ζωή σου που πρέπει να την εκμεταλλευτείς. *Δαυλός Αν ονειρευτείτε αναμμένο δαυλό, να περιμένετε την εύνοια της τύχης. Σε περίπτωση που κρατάει άλλος τον δαυλό πρόσεχε γιατί κάποιος θέλει να σου κάνει κακό. *Δάφνη Αν βλέπεις δάφνες στον ύπνο σου, θα κάνεις καλό γάμο, θα αποκτήσεις καλά παιδιά. Αν σας στεφανώνουν με δάφνες, τυχερά κέρδη ή κληρονομιά. Επίσης σας περιμένουν επιτυχίες και φήμη. θα αποκτήσετε νέες κατακτήσεις στον έρωτα. Οι επιχειρήσεις σας θα έχουν κέρδη. Η κοπέλα που θα δει πως βάζει ένα δάφνινο στεφάνι στον αγαπημένο της θα έχει ένα πιστό και αφοσιωμένο σύζυγο. *Δάκτυλo Αν ονειρευτείτε πως τα δάχτυλα σας είναι σε άσχημη κατάσταση, σημαίνει πως θα έχετε φασαρίες από τις οποίες θα υποφέρετε και θα απογοητευτείτε στην προσπάθεια σας να βρείτε ένα δρόμο για να τον ακολουθήσετε στη ζωή σας. Αν ονειρευτείτε όμορφα, άσπρα χέρια με καλοφτιαγμένα νύχια, σημαίνει πως η αγάπη σας θα βρει ανταπόδοση και πως θα γίνετε γνωστός για τις αγαθοεργίες σας. Αν δείτε πως τα δάχτυλα σας είναι εντελώς κομμένα, σημαίνει πως θα χάσετε μέρος της περιουσίας σας ή ακόμη και συγγενή σας. *Δαχτυλίδι Αν δείτε ότι φοράτε δαχτυλίδι, είναι σημάδι μεγάλης στεναχώριας ιδίως εάν είναι χρυσό θα ακούσετε για θάνατο αγαπητού σας προσώπου. Όσο πιο πολλά τα δακτυλίδια τόσο πιο πολύ η στεναχώρια. Αν τα δακτυλίδια είναι ασημένια, σημαίνει ότι μπορεί να ξεγελαστείτε από αγαπητά σας πρόσωπο ή από φίλους οι οποίοι θα γίνουν εχθροί. Αν πετάξετε τα δακτυλίδια από πάνω σας, απαλλάσσεστε από μεγάλες στεναχώριες και φτώχειες. Αν το δακτυλίδι που φοράτε στο χέρι σας είναι πολύ μεγάλο και σας πέσει, προσέχετε μην μαθευτούν τα μυστικά σας ή το άτομο που αγαπάτε σας προδώσει. *Δεκανίκι Αν ονειρευτείτε πως περπατάτε με δεκανίκια, σημαίνει ότι θα στηριχτείτε σε μεγάλο βαθμό σε άλλους για να ορθοποδήσετε και προχωρήσετε. Αν δείτε άλλους να περπατούν με δεκανίκια, σημαίνει ότι δε θα έχετε ικανοποιητικά αποτελέσματα από το μόχθο σας. *Δεξαμενή Αν ονειρευτείτε δεξαμενή, είναι προμήνυμα ότι κινδυνεύετε να καταστρέψετε την ευχαρίστηση και να παραβιάσετε τα δικαιώματα φίλων σας. Αν δείτε πως αντλείτε νερό από δεξαμενή, είναι σημάδι ότι θα σπαταλήσετε το χρόνο σας και θα διασκεδάσετε κατά τρόπο που θα ξεφύγει από τα όρια της ευπρέπειας. Αν δείτε άδεια δεξαμενή, είναι προμήνυμα δυσάρεστης αλλαγής από την ευτυχία στη λύπη. *Δηλητήριο Αν δείτε στον ύπνο σας ότι κρατάτε δηλητήριο εσείς ή άλλος, σημαίνει ότι θα έρθουν ανεπιθύμητες καταστάσεις. Αν προσπαθείτε να δηλητηριάσετε κάποιον, είναι προμήνυμα ότι πολλά πράγματα στη ζωή σας δεν θα πάνε καλά. Για μια νέα κοπέλα, το να ονειρευτεί ότι προσπαθεί να ξεφορτωθεί τον εραστή της μ' αυτό τον τρόπο, είναι σημάδι πως θα δυσκολευτεί πολύ να βρει ταίρι. Αν δείτε πως πετάξατε το δηλητήριο, σημαίνει ότι με τις δυνάμεις σας θα καταφέρετε να ξεπεράσετε δυσάρεστες καταστάσεις. Αν ονειρευτείτε ότι συγγενείς ή παιδιά σας δηλητηριάστηκαν, σημαίνει ότι θα πληγωθείτε από αυτούς που δεν υποψιαζόσαστε. Αν δείτε ότι δηλητηριάστηκε εχθρός σας, μπορείτε να είστε βέβαιοι ότι θα ξεπεράσετε πολλά εμπόδια. Αν δείτε πως αναρρώσατε από δηλητηρίαση, είναι ενδεικτικό επιτυχίας έπειτα από μεγάλη στενοχώρια. *Διάβολος Αν ονειρευτείς ότι μιλάς με τον διάβολο, πρόσεχε γιατί κάποιο άτομο που υπολόγιζες πιστό θα σε προδώσει. Αν σε βασανίζει κινδυνεύεις να χάσεις τη θέση σου. Αν τον βλέπεις με μαύρη ουρά και κέρατα πρόσεχε τη δουλειά σου γιατί δεν τη διαχειρίζεσαι σωστά. Αν σε κυνηγάει ο διάβολος, άνθρωποι που σε βοήθησαν θα ζητήσουν να τους βοηθήσεις ή να τους επιστρέψεις την βοήθεια και αυτό θα σε πάει πολύ πίσω οικονομικά. Αν παντρεύεσαι διάβολο ή κάνεις έρωτα μαζί του, πρόσεχε τις ερωτικές σου σχέσεις. Αν ο διάβολος μεταμορφώνεται σε άγγελο, θάνατο αγαπητού σου προσώπου θα ακούσεις. *Διαζύγιο Αν δείτε ότι είστε χωρισμένος, σημαίνει ότι δεν είστε ικανοποιημένος με το σύντροφο σας και θα πρέπει να προσπαθήσετε να δημιουργήσετε πιο εγκάρδια ατμόσφαιρα στο σπίτι σας. Είναι ένα όνειρο προειδοποιητικό. Για τους παντρεμένους το να ονειρευτεί διαζύγιο προμηνύει πάντα άσχημες εξελίξεις σε διάφορους τομείς της ζωής τους, ενώ για τους ανύπαντρους ένα πολύ καλό γάμο. *Διαθήκη Αν δείτε ότι κάνετε τη διαθήκη σας, σημαίνει στιγμιαία κερδοσκοπία. Για τη σύζυγο ή για οποιονδήποτε άλλον, το να σκεφτεί στo όνειρό του διαθήκη είναι δυσοίωνο σημάδι και δεν προμηνά ευχάριστα γεγονότα. Αν ονειρευτείτε ότι αποτύχατε να αποδείξετε μια διαθήκη, υπάρχει κίνδυνος να συκοφαντηθείτε. Αν δείτε πως χάσατε διαθήκη, είναι προμήνυμα εμπορικής ζημιάς. Αν δείτε πως καταστρέψατε μια, είναι προειδοποίηση ότι ετοιμάζετε απάτη σε βάρος σας. *Διαμάντι Αν ονειρευτείτε πως έχετε διαμάντια στην κατοχή σας, προμηνύονται τιμές και αναγνώριση από υψηλά πρόσωπα. Για μια γυναίκα, το να ονειρευτεί ότι ο αγαπημένος της, της προσφέρει διαμάντια σημαίνει ότι θα συνάψει γάμο που θα γεμίσει τους δικούς της με υπερηφάνεια και ευχαρίστηση. Αν όμως δει πως χάθηκαν τα διαμάντια, είναι πολύ κακό όνειρο και προοιωνίζεται ανέχεια, ταπείνωση, ακόμα και θάνατο. Για μια αθλήτρια, που θα ονειρευτεί διαμάντια, προβλέπονται επιτυχίες και θαυμάσια δώρα. Για έναν εμπορευόμενο, σημαίνει θαυμάσιες τοποθετήσεις. Τα διαμάντια γενικά είναι σημάδι καλής τύχης. *Διγαμία Αν ένας άντρας δει στον ύπνο του ότι διέπραξε διγαμία, σημαίνει ότι θα απατήσει τη γυναίκα του και θα γίνει μεγάλο σκάνδαλο. Για μια γυναίκα, αυτό το όνειρο προλέγει ότι θα βλάψει την υπόληψη της αν δεν προσέξει πολύ. *Δίδυμος Αν δείτε στ' όνειρο σας δίδυμα, σημαίνει ότι θα έχετε οικονομική ασφάλεια και αρμονική οικογένεια. Αν ονειρευτείτε ότι τα δίδυμα είναι ασθενικά, θα πρέπει να περιμένετε απογοήτευση και θλίψη. *Διερμηνέας Αν ονειρευτείτε διερμηνέα, σημαίνει πως θ' αναλάβετε επιχειρήσεις που δεν θα σας αφήσουν κέρδος. Αν είστε ο ίδιος διερμηνέας στο σπίτι σου μεγάλες φασαρίες θα έχεις ή θα σε εξαπατήσουν οι φίλοι σου. *Δικαστής Αν δείτε στον ύπνο σας δικαστή, σημαίνει ότι οι διαφορές σας θα ταχτοποιηθούν με νομικές διαδικασίες. Επιχειρήσεις ή διαζύγιο θα πάρουν γιγαντιαίες διαστάσεις. Αν δείτε πως η δίκη έγινε και την κερδίσατε, σημαίνει επιτυχία, δίκη χαμένη σημαίνει το αντίθετο. Για μια νέα γυναίκα που θα ονειρευτεί ότι βρίσκεται στο δικαστήριο και ακούει τη λέξη "ενοχή", σημαίνει ότι θα προξενήσει μεγάλο άγχος στους δικούς της εξ' αιτίας της άπρεπης συμπεριφοράς της. *Δικηγόρος Αν δείτε στ' όνειρο σας δικηγόρο στο δικαστήριο, σημαίνει ότι θα προκύψουν φιλονικίες ανάμεσα σε ανθρώπους που ενδιαφέρονται για κοσμικά ζητήματα. Εχθροί σας κλέβουν με ψεύτικες απαιτήσεις. Αν δείτε δικηγόρο να σας υπερασπίζεται, θα έχετε τη συμπαράσταση φίλων σας σε κάποιο μπλέξιμο, που θα σας κάνουν όμως περισσότερο κακό από τους εχθρούς. Αν είσαι ο ίδιος δικηγόρος πρόσεχε γιατί κινδυνεύεις να χάσεις τη δουλειά σου και αν παντρεύεσαι με δικηγόρο θα κάνεις σχέση με άτομο που θα σου δώσει πολλές πίκρες. *Δίκτυ Αν δείτε στ' όνειρο σας ότι έχετε μπερδευτεί σε δίχτυ ή κάτι παρόμοιο, σημαίνει ότι οι εχθροί σας θα σας καταπιέσουν και θα προσπαθήσουν να χαλάσουν την ευτυχία σας. Για μια νέα γυναίκα, αυτό το όνειρο προλέγει ότι το περιβάλλον της θα της δημιουργήσει άσχημες καταστάσεις με αποτέλεσμα την εγκατάλειψη. Αν δει ότι μπόρεσε ν' αποδεσμευτεί από τα δίχτυα, σημαίνει ότι δεν θα υποστεί συκοφαντίες. Αν ονειρευτείτε παλιό και τρυπημένο δίχτυ, θα πρέπει να προσέξετε τις συναλλαγές και τα χρέη σας, καθώς και τους κοινωνικούς δεσμούς σας, γιατί υπάρχει κίνδυνος να σας φέρουν στενοχώριες. *Δίψα Αν ονειρευτείτε πως διψάτε, είναι μια ένδειξη ότι οι επιδιώξεις σας ξεπερνούν τις δυνάμεις σας. Αν όμως δείτε ότι η δίψα σας σβήστηκε με δροσιστικά ποτά, αυτό σημαίνει ότι οι ευχές και οι επιθυμίες σας θα πραγματοποιηθούν. *Δόντι Συνήθως, τα όνειρα όπου βλέπει κανείς δόντια δεν προμηνούν ευχάριστα πράγματα. Αν δείτε στον ύπνο σας ότι κουνιούνται τα δόντια σας, είναι προμήνυμα αποτυχίας. Αν δείτε γιατρό να σας βγάζει δόντι, σημαίνει ασθένεια ίσως και θανατηφόρα. Το να δείτε ότι τα σφραγίζετε είναι ενδεικτικό ότι σύντομα θα βρείτε χαμένα αντικείμενα. Αν δείτε ότι καθαρίζετε τα δόντια σας, προμηνύονται αγώνες για να μπορέσετε να διατηρήσετε την περιουσία σας. Αν δείτε ότι σας φτιάχνουν μασέλες, σημαίνει ότι πολλά βάρη θα πέσουν επάνω σας και θα τ' αντιμετωπίσετε με μεγάλη δυσκολία. Αν χάσατε δόντια με οποιοδήποτε τρόπο, σημαίνει ξαφνική κακοτυχία στις επιχειρήσεις και στις ιδιωτικές και οικογενειακές υποθέσεις σας. Αν δείτε ότι εξετάζετε τα δόντια σας, είναι μια προειδοποίηση ότι σας περιτριγυρίζουν εχθροί. Αν ονειρευτείτε πως φτύνετε δόντια, προμηνύεται αρρώστια δική σας, ή της οικογένειας σας ακόμη και θάνατο. Ένα από τα πιο δυσοίωνα όνειρα είναι να δει κανείς δόντια κακοφτιαγμένα. Γι' αυτόν που θα δει ένα τέτοιο όνειρο προμηνύονται πολλές κακοτυχίες: απώλεια περιουσίας, αποτυχία σε προσπάθειες, κακή υγεία, εκνευρισμοί και νευρικές διαταραχές ακόμα και γι' αυτούς που διαθέτουν γερό νευρικό σύστημα. Αν ονειρευτείτε ότι θαυμάζατε τα δόντια σας για τη συμμετρία και τη λευκότητα τους, προμηνύονται ευχάριστες απασχολήσεις, ευτυχία και ευχαρίστηση μετά την εκπλήρωση των επιθυμιών σας. *Δραπέτευση Αν δείτε στον ύπνο σας ότι δραπετεύετε από κάπου όπου σας κρατάνε δέσμιο, σημαίνει ότι θα ευρύνετε τον κύκλο των επιχειρήσεων σας. Το όνειρο με απόδραση από οποιαδήποτε δεσμά σημαίνει καλή υγεία και ευημερία. Αν δείτε πως προσπαθήσατε να δραπετεύσετε και αποτύχατε, θα υποφέρετε από εχθρούς που σχεδιάζουν να σας κάνουν κακό. *Δρεπάνι Αν δεις δρεπάνι στο όνειρο σου, συνήθως είναι καταστροφή και ζημιά. Αν είναι χρυσό θα έχεις κέρδη, αν είναι σκουριασμένο ατύχημα ή αρρώστια. *Δρόμος Αν ονειρευτείτε ότι περπατάτε σε ωραίο δρόμο και ομαλό, ευχάριστες ειδήσεις και επιτυχίες στις δουλειές σας. Αν ο δρόμος είναι ανώμαλος, στενός και σκοτεινός, θα έχετε στεναχώριες και αν καταφέρετε να τον περάσετε σημαίνει ότι θα απαλλαγείτε από αυτές. Αν ο δρόμος είναι ανηφορικός, προσέξτε γιατί αγωνίζεστε άδικα, αν είναι κατηφορικός με λίγους κόπους θα πετύχετε αυτό που θέλετε. Αν δεξιά και αριστερά του δρόμου έχει γκρεμό, προμηνύει ερωτικές αποτυχίες. Αν ονειρευτείτε ότι περπατάτε σε δρόμο άγνωστο γεμάτο εμπόδια, προοιωνίζονται αγώνες που δεν θα καταλήξουν σε τίποτ' άλλο εκτός από στενοχώριες. Αν ο δρόμος είναι φαρδύς και δενδροφυτεμένος, σημαίνει ευχαρίστηση και αναπάντεχη χαρά. *Δωμάτιο Αν ονειρευτείτε ένα δωμάτιο ολόλευκο και φωτεινό και μπαίνετε μέσα, τιμές, δόξες και καλή υπόληψη σημαίνει για εσάς. Αν το δωμάτιο αυτό γκρεμίζετε οικονομική στεναχώρια σας περιμένει ή και χωρισμός. Αν δείτε πως βρεθήκατε σ' ένα ωραίο και πλούσια επιπλωμένο δωμάτιο, σημαίνει ξαφνική απόκτηση περιουσίας. Για γυναίκα που θα παντρευτεί από συνοικέσιο, το όνειρο αυτό σημαίνει ότι κάποιος πλούσιος ξένος θα της προτείνει γάμο και θα της προσφέρει ένα όμορφο σπίτι. Αν το δωμάτιο είναι απλά επιπλωμένο, σημαίνει πως την περιμένει μια μέτρια και μάλλον φτωχική ζωή. *Δώρο *Αν ονειρευτείτε πως παίρνετε δώρα από κάποιον, σημαίνει πως θα έχετε ερωτικές επιτυχίες. Αν δείτε πως στέλνετε κάποιο δώρο, σημαίνει ότι θα δυσαρεστηθείτε και θα χάσεις την υπόληψη σου. Για τη νέα γυναίκα που θα ονειρευτεί πως ο αγαπημένος της της στέλνει πλούσια δώρα, είναι προμήνυμα ότι θα κάνει έναν πλούσιο και ευτυχισμένο γάμο. *Μάγος Αν βλέπεις ότι είσαι μάγος θα σε εξαπατήσουν οι φίλοι σου. Αν βλέπεις κάποιο γνωστό σου μάγο σημαίνει ότι είναι πονηρός απέναντι σου. Αν βλέπεις γυναίκα μάγισσα προφυλάξου από το ταίρι σου. Αν δεις ότι κάνεις μαγικά θα σε κατηγορήσουν με δόλο και θα σε εξαπατήσουν. *Μάγειρας Αν δεις ότι εργάζεσαι ως μάγειρας ή μαγείρισσα κάποιο όνειρο σου θα πραγματοποιηθεί. Αν βλέπεις μάγειρα ή μαγείρισσα καλές μέρες να περιμένεις. Αν μαγειρεύεις σίγουρα φέρεσαι με μικροπρέπεια και θα εξευτελιστείς για αυτό. Αν είσαι γυναίκα και δεις ότι μαγειρεύεις στην κουζίνα σου η ζωή με τον άντρα σου θα είναι ευχάριστη και θα είσαι η ψυχή της οικογένειας. Αν είσαι ανύπαντρη και μαγειρεύεις στην κουζίνα σου θα κάνεις γρήγορα ένα καλό γάμο. Αν βλέπεις μαγειρικά σκεύη μέσα σε κουζίνα θα είναι άφθονα τα υλικά στο σπίτι σου. Αν όμως η κουζίνα είναι άδεια κάποια στεναχώρια θα έρθει αλλά θα περάσει γρήγορα. Αν βρίσκεσαι σε ξένη κουζίνα ζηλεύεις τα καλά άλλων. Αν δεις ότι μαγειρεύεις ωραίο φαγητό σημαίνει οτι πράττεις καλά και για σένα και για την οικογένεια σου. Αν δεις ότι σου μαγειρεύει κάποιος άντρας αυτός εργάζεται για να ωφεληθείς εσύ. Αν δεις ότι έχεις ωραίο φαγητό αλλά δεν προλαβαίνεις να φας θα χάσεις χρήματα από επιπολαιότητα σου. *Μάγουλα Αν δεις τα μάγουλα σου κίτρινα άρρωστα ή ματωμένα κάποιος συγγενή σου θα πεθάνει, ίσως να υπάρχει και ασθένεια και να μην σε έχουν σε υπόληψη. Αν είσαι ανύπαντρη και βλέπεις τα μάγουλα σου, κατά αυτό το τρόπο ίσως να έχεις και αποτυχίες στα ερωτικά σου και ίσως σε θεωρήσουν και ανήθικη. Αν σε χαστουκίσουν θα πάθεις υλικές ζημιές, αν όμως τα μάγουλα σου είναι κόκκινα και ζωηρά, θα έχεις πολύ καλή υγεία, η σχέσεις σου θα είναι πολύ καλές και πάντα θα έχεις καλή θέση εργασίας. Αν είσαι ανύπαντρη και βλέπει ς ότι έχεις υγεία, τότε σίγουρα θα κάνεις μια ευτυχισμένη ερωτική σχέση και ο κόσμος θα σε εκτιμά * Ράβδος. Είναι κακός οιωνός. * Ραδίκι. Είναι προμήνυμα ευτυχισμένων ενώσεων και πλούσιου περιβάλλοντος. * Ρακούν. Είναι εξαπάτηση από τη φιλική συμπεριφορά των εχθρών σας. *Ράφι. Σημαίνει αβεβαιότητα για τ' αποτελέσματα κάποιας υπόθεσης η οποία σας γεμίζει άγχος. *Ράφτης. Είναι σημάδι ότι θα δημιουργηθούν στενοχώριες και προβλήματα σχετικά με κάποιο ταξίδι που σχεδιάζετε. *Ράφτρα. Σημαίνει πως απρόσμενα γεγονότα θα σας εμποδίσουν να πραγματοποιήσετε ορισμένες ευχάριστες επισκέψεις. *Ράχη. Σημαίνει απώλεια δύναμης. Το δόσιμο συμβουλής ή το δανεισμό χρημάτων είναι επικίνδυνο. Συχνά, ύστερα απ' αυτό το όνειρο ακολουθεί αρρώστια. Αν δείτε κάποιον να σας γυρίζει τη ράχη και να φεύγει, μπορεί να είστε βέβαιος ότι ο φθόνος και η ζήλια εργάζονται για να σας βλάψουν. Αν δείτε στον ύπνο σας τη δική σας ράχη, κάτι κακό σας περιμένει. *Ράψιμο. Σημαίνει οικογενειακή γαλήνη, που θα συμβάλει στην πραγματοποίηση των επιθυμιών σας. *Ρέγγα. Σημαίνει πως μετά βίας θα μπορέσετε να ξεφύγετε από τις οικονομικές δυσκολίες. Αργότερα όμως θα έρθει η επιτυχία. *Ρείκι. Σημαίνει ότι εχθροί εξυφαίνουν γύρω σας δίχτυ από συκοφαντίες και ατιμίες, πράγμα που θα σας προξενήσει μεγάλη στενοχώρια, μα αν είδατε πως ξεμπλέξατε από τα ρείκια, πιστοί φίλοι θα έρθουν να σας συμπαρασταθούν σε κάθε επείγουσα περίσταση. *Ρετσινόλαδο. Σημαίνει ότι θα επιδιώξετε την ανατροπή κάποιου φίλου σας που κρυφά υπονομεύει την προκοπή σας. *Ρευματισμός. Είναι σημάδι πως τα σχεδία του θ' αργήσουν να πραγματοποιηθούν. Αν δει ότι άλλοι έχουν προσβληθεί, προμηνύονται απογοητεύσεις. *Ρήτορας. Σημαίνει πως θα πρέπει να προσέξετε τους κόλακες που θα προσπαθήσουν να σας πείσουν να βοηθήσετε ανάξιους ανθρώπους. Για μια νέα γυναίκα που θα δει πως αγάπησε ένα ρήτορα, σημαίνει πως οι έρωτες της θα επηρεάζονται από την εξωτερική εμφάνιση. *Ρίγος. Σημαίνει ότι θα προσβάλετε ανθρώπους με την μεγάλη αδιαφορία σας για την επιρροή τους. *Ρίζες. Σημαίνει ότι αναμένονται κακοτυχίες στις επιχειρήσεις και στην υγεία. Αν δει ότι χρησιμοποίησε ρίζες για φαρμακευτικούς λόγους, είναι ένα προμήνυμα θλίψης και κακής υγείας. *Ρινόκερος. Είναι σημάδι ότι απειλείσθε από μεγάλη απώλεια και κρυφά προβλήματα. Το να δείτε πως σκοτώσατε ρινόκερο, είναι καλός οιωνός: θα ξεπεράσετε τα εμπόδια, αλλά με γενναίες προσπάθειες. *Ροδάκινα. Προμηνύεται αρρώστια για τα παιδιά σας, απογοητευτικές αλλαγές στη δουλειά σας και ματαίωση προγραμματισμένων διασκεδάσεων. Αν όμως τα ροδάκινα βρίσκονταν πάνω στα δέντρα, είναι σημάδι πως θα αποκτήσετε μια θέση που επιθυμείτε ή πως θ' ασχοληθείτε με την υγεία και την οικονομική σας κατάσταση. *Ρόδες. Αν δείτε στον ύπνο σας ρόδες να γυρίζουν γρήγορα, σημαίνει ότι οι επιχειρήσεις σας θα σημειώσουν επιτυχίες και ότι θα απολαύσετε την οικογενειακή ευτυχία. Αν δείτε σπασμένες ρόδες, σημαίνει χωρισμό ή και θάνατο προσφιλούς προσώπου. *Ρόδι. Αν δείτε ρόδια στ' όνειρο σας, σημαίνει πως θα χρησιμοποιήσετε σωστά τα υλικά μέσα που διαθέτετε για ν' αποκτήσετε πλούτο γνώσεων και όχι για να αναζητήσετε τις απολαύσεις που καταστρέφουν το σώμα και την ψυχή. Αν δείτε πως η αγαπημένη σας σας έδωσε ρόδι, σημαίνει πως αρχικά θα δελεαστείτε από τα θέλγητρα μιας πανούργας γυναίκας, αλλά οι εσωτερικές σας δυνάμεις θα σας διαφυλάξουν από την υποδούλωση σ' αυτή. Αν δείτε πως τρώγατε ρόδι, σημαίνει πως θα γοητευτείτε από τις αρετές κάποιου προσώπου. *Ρόδο. Αν δείτε στ' όνειρο σας μια τριανταφυλλιά γεμάτη πράσινα φύλλα και ροζ τριαντάφυλλα, σημαίνει πως κάποιος γάμος θα γίνει σύντομα στην οικογένεια, και μεγάλες ελπίδες θα εκπληρωθούν. *Ρολόι. Αν ονειρευτείτε ρολόι, είναι προμήνυμα ευημερίας και καλά οργανωμένης κερδοσκοπίας. Το να δείτε πως κοιτούσατε την ώρα, σημαίνει ότι οι προσπάθειες σας θα συναντήσουν σκληρή αντίδραση των αντιπάλων σας. Αν δείτε ότι σπάσατε ρολόι, θα πρέπει να αναμένετε απώλεια και στενοχώρια. Αν δείτε πως σας έπεσε το κρύσταλλο από ρολόι, είναι προμήνυμα απροσεξίας ή ανεπιθύμητης συντροφιάς. *Ρολόι τοίχου. Αν ονειρευτείτε πως είδατε ρολόι του τοίχου, σημαίνει κίνδυνο από κάποιον εχθρό. Αν το ακούσατε να χτυπάει, θα λάβετε δυσάρεστα νέα. Ίσως μάθετε πως πέθανε κάποιος φίλος. *Ρόπαλο. Αν ονειρευτείτε πως σας πλησιάζει κάποιο πρόσωπο που κρατά ρόπαλο, σημαίνει ότι θα σας επιτεθούν οι εχθροί σας, αλλά θα τους αποκρούσετε και θα είστε συνήθως ευτυχισμένος και εύπορος" αν όμως δείτε ότι χτυπήσατε κάποιον, θα υποβληθείτε σε ένα κουραστικό και ανώφελο ταξίδι. *Ρουμπίνι. Αν ονειρευτείτε ρουμπίνι, σημαίνει καλή τύχη σε όλες τις υποθέσεις σας και στον έρωτα. Για μια γυναίκα, το να δει ότι έχασε ρουμπίνι, είναι σημάδι αδιαφορίας του- εραστή της. *Ρυάκι. Αν δείτε στ' όνειρο σας ρυάκι, σημαίνει νέες εμπειρίες και σύντομα ταξίδια. Αν το δείτε ξεχειλισμένο, θα έχετε έντονη ταραχή, αλλά για σύντομο διάστημα. Αν το ρυάκι είναι στεγνό, θα δοκιμάσετε απογοήτευση, και θα ιδείτε άλλον να βάζει στο χέρι τα πράγματα που επιδιώκατε ν' αποχτήσετε. *Ρύγχος. Αν δείτε στ' όνειρο σας το ρύγχος κάποιου ζώου, πρέπει να ετοιμαστείτε για επικίνδυνες καταστάσεις. Εχθροί σας περιβάλλουν και οι δυσκολίες θα είναι πολλές. *Ρύζι. Είναι καλός οιωνός να δείτε στον ύπνο σας ρύζι, προμηνά επιτυχία παντού, πιστή φιλία και ευημερία. Για τους αγρότες, σημαίνει άφθονη συγκομιδή σιτηρών. Αν δείτε ότι τρώγατε ρύζι, σημαίνει ευτυχία και οικογενειακή γαλήνη. Αν όμως το ρύζι ήταν βρώμικο, σημαίνει ασθένειες και χωρισμούς. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ονειροερμηνευτική *Διαδικτυακή Ονειροερμηνευτική *Όνειρο *Ονειρομαντεία *Ονειροκριτική Ελληνική Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Εφημερίδα Καθημερινή *pathfinder.gr *astro.gr *astro.gr *pinelies.com *eportal.gr *e-portal.gr *niata.net *gozakynthos.gr Αγγλική Ιστογραφία *for Research in Archetypal Symbolism'' An archive of mythological, ritualistic, and symbolic images from all over the world and from all epochs of human history (membership required for certain features) *Dreams - the intelligent universe The many universes' interpretation of quantum physics is just the starting point. *Valasearch Dreams Describes dreams in ancient history, facts about dreams, quotes, dream recall, and dream interpretation. *Dream Views Lucid Dreaming You can learn and practice the techniques of lucid dreaming with many other users on a forum based community. *The Epistemology of Descartes (fulltext) Classic philosophy on the difference between the real and the dream world *Dreams and the Vedanta-sutra (Vedic/Hindu tradition) *Newsweek Article exploring dreams *The Dream Explorer Online resource and community for dreamers and lucid dreamers. *DreamsTell! Dictionary of 'Ancient' Dream Symbols and Interpretations *Dream Interpretation Dream sharing and discussion resource *The International Association for the Study of Dreams Research About Dreams and Dreaming. *Dream Network A Dream Magazine and a Network of Dreamers and Dream Groups. *Dreaming Methods Animated dream diaries and journals. *The Dream: Teacher, Healer, Guide and Giver Article at Earthpages.org Category: Ονειροερμηνευτική